15 Years of Pursuing a Cute Boy
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Aku selalu mengirimkan surat curahan cintaku padamu. Selama lima belas tahun tanpa henti, namun, sampai saat ini belum ada satupun surat balasan yang kudapatkan darimu. Aku terus menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu—aku tak merasakan lelah. Tapi, kenapa kau tak kunjung membalasnya? [Sho-Ai. Akashi Point of View.]


Aku selalu mengirimkan surat curahan cintaku padamu.

Selama lima belas tahun tanpa henti, namun, sampai saat ini belum ada satupun surat balasan yang kudapatkan darimu.

Aku terus menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu—aku tak merasakan lelah, karena yang kutunggu adalah dirimu, pemilik hatiku, separuh jiwaku.

Namun, tetap saja, tak satupun sepucuk surat yang mampir kedalam kotak posku.

Padahal kau bilang, meski kita terpisah, kau tetap akan menomor satukan diriku.

Meskipun kita terpisah, kau akan selalu menyempatkan waktumu untukku.

Lalu, kenapa kau tak kunjung membalas sepucuk surat dariku?

* * *

 _ **15 Years of Pursuing A Cute Boy**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

15 Years of Pursuing A Cute Boy © Hatsune Miku

 **Aka** shi **xKuro** ko

 **Warning:**

 **Sho-ai. Typo. OOC.**

* * *

 **Tahun pertama.**

Aku selalu memiliki keberanian—tentang apapun itu, namun, semua keberanianku lenyap entah kemana jika harus berhadapan dengan sosokmu.

Seperti sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap kertas putih bersih dihadapanku dengan pandangan ragu, sementara pensil mekanik ditanganku kumainkan dengan asal.

Aku ingin menuliskan surat untukmu—baiklah, aku yakin jika kau mendengarnya kau akan tertawa geli karena ini.

Aku menghela nafas, senyum kecil tersungging diparasku ketika senyum manismu mampir kedalam pikiranku. Senyummu memanglah sebuah obat untukku—mampu menghilangkan semua keraguan yang menyelimuti.

Kugerakkan pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi hanya menganggur, menuliskan beberapa bait kata puitis yang mewakili isi hatiku padamu—kau boleh tertawa saat membacanya, toh kemampuan berbahasaku tak seindah dirimu yang sekarang tengah bercita-cita menjadi seorang novelis.

Kertas putih bersih itu kini telah terisi oleh tulisan tanganku. Iris _heterochrome_ ku menatap puas surat untukmu. Tak membuang waktu, aku pun langsung memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Kuraih perangko yang tersimpan didalam dompetku, kujilat sisi belakang perangko dan melekatkannya pada amplop—berharap perasaanku akan sampai padamu.

Baiklah, kau boleh tertawa akan sikap konyolku.

* * *

 **Tahun Kedua.**

Aku masih tetap bersikeras untuk mengirimkan surat untukmu—surat yang sama, surat yang berisi bait puisi yang mewakili perasaanku padamu.

Kau tau, aku saat ini sudah mulai terbiasa menuliskan diksi indah untukmu, berharap saat kau membacanya paras manismu akan memerah.

Entah kenapa, aku yakin kau akan tertawa jika mendengar tentangku akhir-akhir ini. Seorang pemuda absolut ini kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan sebuah pena dan juga kertas.

Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk selalu mengirimimu sepucuk surat tanpa terlambat. Kau tau sendiri jika aku tidak pernah menyukai keterlambatan—itu pun berlaku pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin surat yang sarat akan perasaanku ini terlambat sampai padamu.

Aku masih bergumul dengan pena dan juga kertas ketika hidungku tak sengaja mencium bau terbakar. Secepat kilat, aku langsung beranjak menuju dapur dan langsung mengambil tindakan kala menyadari kini dapurku dilalap api.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk memadamkan api yang tak terlalu besar. Aku menghela napas, kuusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipisku.

Lihat, gara-gara kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini, aku jadi seceroboh ini. Apa yang akan mereka katakan jika tuan sempurna ini ketahuan hampir membakar apartemennya sendiri, huh?

* * *

 **Tahun Ketiga.**

Sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk terjun kedunia yang sama denganmu—sastra. Namun, rutinitasku akhir-akhir ini membuatku tergelitik untuk mencicipi bidang yang sama denganmu. Siapa tau, suatu saat nanti saat aku telah menerbitkan sebuah buku kau sudi untuk membacanya?

Iris _heterochrome_ ku menatap layar komputer tanpa berkedip. Jari-jariku menari dengan lincah diatas _keyboard_ , mengetikkan beberapa _kana_ dan menciptakkan kata-kata indah.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa kusadari. Kusandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Aku tak tau jika membuat sebuah karya akan semelelahkan ini. Aku menghela napas, tanganku bergerak menyentuh surai _crimson_ milikku sendiri—sudah memanjang.

Aku tersenyum geli, biasanya kau yang selalu mengingatkanku jika rambutku sudah mulai memanjang dan memaksaku untuk pergi kesalon guna memotongnya. Padahal kau tau sendiri, aku bisa memotong rambutku sendiri—tanpa bantuan orang lain. Namun, dengan wajah merajukmu, kau bilang hasil potongan poniku itu menyeramkan.

Ah, kau selalu saja teringat momen dimana aku memotong poniku sendiri saat _Winter Cup._

Punggung kembali kutegakkan, manikku kembali menyusuri layar monitor—aku tak ingin terlalu larut dalam nostalgia yang membuatku semakin merindu akan sosokmu—kursor kugerakkan menuju _icon_ dipojok laman.

Senyum percaya diri terlukis diparasku.

 _Pasti akan menuai hasil memuaskan._

Percaya diri? Tentu. Lagipula aku selalu benar.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari layar monitor yang kini tengah menjalankan tugasnya—mengupload karyaku. Pandanganku jatuh pada selembar kertas putih bersih. Ah, aku terlalu terfokus pada kegiatanku sendiri hingga lupa untuk menuliskan surat untukmu. Mungkin esok hari saja.

Keesokan harinya, tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung menuliskan surat untukmu—surat berisi ungkapan cinta dan rinduku padamu. Selesai dengan suratmu, aku pun beranjak untuk membuka situs cerita fiksi dimana aku mempublish karyaku.

Senyum bangga terukir pada parasku. Lihat, aku benar bukan, baru sehari, namun sudah banyak yang memfollow dan memfavoritku.

Lihat, aku benar-benar hebat bukan, _sayang_?

* * *

 **Tahun keempat.**

Puas menjajah dunia fiksi maya, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba hal baru—mengirimkan karyaku ke redaksi majalah. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata aku bisa menjadi sehebat dirimu?

Bukan hanya cerita fiksi, aku pun mulai membahas masalah-masalah sosial yang dulu enggan untuk kulirik—kurasa ini akibat pengaruhmu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku seperti ini.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, buku kumpulan puisiku diterbitkan. Senang? Tentu saja. Bangga? Jelas.

Aku tersenyum tipis kala mendapati buku karyaku kini berada digenggaman. Aku akan menyimpan buku ini dan memberikannya padamu. Ah, tak lupa membisikkan padamu jika buku ini berisi curahan hatiku tentangmu. Aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksimu nanti.

Buku bersampul biru muda dengan aksen merah kuletakkan pada rak buku. Sepasang irisku kembali menatap langit cerah dibalik jendela. Aku menghela nafas, birunya langit diluar sana seolah mengejekku untuk menyentuhnya. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu, menenggelamkan dirimu dalam hangatnya pelukanmu.

Aku tersenyum, tungkai kaki kubawa beranjak menuju meja yang berada dikamar. Saatnya menuliskan surat untukmu. Aku tak sabar untuk menceritakan kesuksesanku padamu.

Ah, satu lagi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi direktur di Akashi Corp. Kau pasti terkejut. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Jatuh cinta pada bidang yang kekasihku cintai. Tidak buruk.

Karena setiap aku menuliskan bait puisi, aku merasa jika kau tengah berada disampingku, tersenyum lembut padaku dan berkata,

" _Semangat Akashi-kun. Kau pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik."_

* * *

Aku selalu menunggu.

Menunggu balasan surat darimu, malaikat bermahkota langit musim semiku.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Tahun Kelima.**

Siapa yang menyangka jika aku menjadi penulis yang hebat? Bahkan Daiki dan Ryouta pun tak percaya jika aku menginjakkan kaki dibidang kecintaanmu.

Kau tau? Kata Shintarou, jumlah penggemarku kini semakin melejit setelah aku menjadi seorang penulis hebat. Wanita-wanita cantik berumur 24 sampai 34 tahun tiada henti mengelu-elukan namaku.

Aku hanya mampu mengulas senyum kecil kala Ryouta dan Daiki sibuk mengoceh tentang bagaimana beruntungnya diriku, sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatimu ditambah lagi dikelilingi oleh wanita cantik yang rela mengemis cintaku.

Kuabaikan celotehan Ryouta dan Daiki yang tiada henti mengoceh. Tanganku merogoh kantung celana, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Senyum tipis nan tulus menghiasi parasku, manikku menatap lembut sepasang cincin emas putih dengan ornamen sederhana didalam sana.

Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberikan hati ini pada siapapun. Hanya kau yang kucintai. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kubiarkan untuk menempati posisi teratas dalam hati dan pikiranku.

Bagiku, sosokmu jauh lebih cantik—indah—dibandingkan ratusan wanita diluar sana.

Aku tak peduli, sungguh.

Lagipula, aku tak mungkin menyukai orang lain saat hatiku ini berada digenggamanmu bukan?

Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang? Aku tidak sabar ingin menyematkan benda putih ini dijari manismu dan mengubah namamu menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Tahun Keenam.**

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Shintarou kembali mengomel mengenai kesehatanku. Pemuda bersurai hijau tsundere yang kini sudah menjelma menjadi seorang dokter ternama itu bahkan mau repot-repot menjadi asisten kesehatanku.

Iris _heterochrome_ ku memandang birunya langit—warna yang mengingatkanku akan sosokmu, membuatku semakin merindu akan kehangatanmu.

"Aku tau kau sudah menjadi penulis terkenal, tapi perhatikan juga kesehatanmu nodayo."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Shintarou tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarku dengan nampan berisi makanan dan juga obat yang harus kuminum. Aku terdiam, tak berniat menanggapi keberadaan sosok itu.

Ah, kau tau Tetsuya? Sampai sekarang, jumlah puisi yang kutulis sudah menembus angka 2000, dan semua puisiku itu untukmu. Apa kau masih tak ingin menemuiku untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat?

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuatmu dirimu sendiri menderita? Aku heran bagaimana bisa ada orang masih sanggup hidup setelah berkali-kali mematahkan tulangnya. Aku berkata begini bukan karena aku peduli, nodayo."

"Tsundere," balasku sekenanya. Manikku kembali menatap birunya langit diluar sana.

"Jika saja ini bukan permintaan Kuroko, aku tidak akan sudi merawatmu yang lemah begini, Akashi."

Aku hanya tertawa lemah.

Hah, kau memang selalu berbuat semaumu, Tetsuya.

Daripada menyuruh Shintarou, kenapa tidak kau saja yang kemari dan merawatku ini? Aku rindu akan sosokmu.

Sangat rindu.

* * *

 **Tahun Ketujuh.**

Aku kembali dalam kondisi prima—aku memutuskan untuk lebih memperhatikan kesehatanku sendiri. Rasanya sangat membosankan mendengarkan celotehan tsundere Shintarou. Aku lebih senang mendengar ucapan bernada datar darimu ketimbang dari manusia hijau satu itu.

Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir dan berpikiran bahwa aku ini lelaki lemah yang tak sanggup jauh darimu—melanggar janji kita.

Meski sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyakiti diriku sendiri, membuatmu khawatir dan akhrinya kau pulang kehadapanku. Tapi itu tidak kulakukan. Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Aku ingin kau menemuiku dengan senyum manismu, bukan dengan air mata.

Hari ini aku kembali berhadapan dengan selembar kertas putih bersih. Bingung melanda.

Apa yang harus kutuliskan untukmu?

Sikap datarmu? Ataukah paras manismu yang selalu memerah ketika kugoda?

Rasa-rasanya, setiap detail dari dirimu sudah kutuangkan dalam puisiku, dan sekarang aku kehilangan inspirasi tentangmu.

Ah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu. Siapa tau dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan inspirasiku kembali.

Jadi Tetsuya, kapan kau akan pulang?

Atau setidaknya, kapan kau akan membalas surat dariku?

* * *

 **Tahun Kedelapan**.

Hari ini pun aku masih dilanda kebingungan. Ini sangat bukan diriku, mana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa kehilangan inspirasi hampi selama setahun?

Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku gila, Tetsuya.

Iris _heterochrome_ ku menatap tajam kertas kosong ditangan. Pena kesayanganku masih tergeletak disamping lembar kertas.

Otakku kosong—hanya ada jutaan kata rindu yang bersemayam.

Kau kejam, bagaimana bisa kau kuat tak bertemu denganku selama 8 tahun? Tolong, jangan katakan bahwa kau melupakanku.

Katakan Tetsuya, kau masih mengingatku bukan? Kau masih mencintaiku bukan?

Katakan Tetsuya, apa lagi yang harus kutuliskan tentangmu? Rasa rindu tak terbendungku padamu? Atau jutaan kata cinta tulusku untukmu?

Semua surat yang kutuliskan padamu,

Tak ada balasannya hingga detik ini.

Tapi, tenang saja, aku akan selalu menunggumu, Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Tahun Kesembilan.**

Seorang pria bersurai hijau—dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Midorima Shintarou—mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami benturan kersa dikepala yang menyebabkan memoriku hilang.

Lebih singkatnya, aku terkena amnesia.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam ketika manusia-manusia dengan surai warna-warni—Biru tua, kuning, hijau, ungu dan juga merah muda memadati kamar rawatku dan berceloteh panjang lebar.

Aku tak bisa menanggapi—lagipula, aku tak mengenal mereka, ah maaf, mungkin melupakan mereka.

Aku menatap kosong langit diluar sana. Tak ada yang bisa kuingat, satupun.

Bagaimana rupa kawanku, siapa orang tuaku, dimana aku tinggal, bahkan aku tak ingat siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Namun, yang aku ingat hanyalah satu.

Perasaan cintaku untukmu.

Untuk malaikat musim semiku.

 _Yang bahkan tak kuketahui bagaimana rupanya._

* * *

 **Tahun Kesepuluh dan Kesebelas.**

Dua tahun telah berlalu, namun aku masih tetap tak bisa mengingat apapun. Meski begitu, Kiseki no Sedai—Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi dan juga Satsuki tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungiku, bahkan untuk sekedar mengingatkanku agar tak terlalu tenggelam dalam kegiatan menulisku.

Jika kau berpikiran bahwa aku tak pernah mencoba untuk mengingat, kau salah besar. Aku telah berusaha.

Mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi selama lebih dari 32 tahun kehidupanku, tapi apa daya. Tak ada satupun titik terang yang bisa kutemui.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Pena yang sedari tadi kugunakan kuletakkan kembali diatas meja. Sepucuk surat penuh rasa cintaku padamu sudah selesai kutulis.

Sebuah surat yang berisi perasaan cintaku—sekaligus berbagai ungkapan yang menyatakan kerinduanku padamu. Meski aku tak bisa mengingatmu, namun hati ini nyatanya masih mampu mengingat perasaan cinta yang membuncah ini untukmu—hanya untukmu.

Tanganku bergerak meraih figura foto yang berisi potretmu.

Tenang saja, meski aku melupakan semuanya, perasaan ini tak pernah terlupakan.

Aneh? Memang. Aku pun sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan keajaiban cinta. Meski aku kehilangan semua memoriku, hatiku masih bisa mengingatnya.

Mengingat bahwa aku mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

* * *

 **Tahun Kedua belas dan Ketiga belas.**

Aku harus bagaimana?

Ingatanku tak kunjung kembali meski berbagai upaya telah kulakukan. Kiseki no Sedai pun turut serta untuk membantu pemulihan ingatanku—meski aku mengatakan mereka tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi orang amnesia semacamku.

Mereka hanya mengatakan beberapa hal tentangku.

Bahwa aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang penulis hebat sekaligus putra tunggal keluarga Akashi yang tersohor. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya—tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya.

Pernah suatu hari, aku menunjukkan potretmu pada mereka—namun mereka hanya terdiam membisu, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Padahal, aku begitu ingin tau tentangmu.

Mereka memaksaku untuk melupakan sejenak tentangmu dan memfokuskan diri untuk pemulihan ingatanku. Aku hanya menurut—jujur saja, aku merasa aneh karena menuruti mereka. Toh tak ada salahnya, setelah ingatanku kembali aku pasti bisa mengingatmu kan?

Suatu hari, Shintarou mengatakan padaku, pemulihan ingatan itu tergantung pada kemauan si pasien sendiri. Kemauan untuk sembuh dan mengingat.

Aku hanya bisa mendelik tajam dan menodongkan guntingku pada pria bersurai hijau itu. Apa dia bermaksud menghinaku? Padahal sudah jelas bahwa aku sangat ingin sembuh.

Aku menghela nafas, manikku menatap secarik surat telah selesai kutulis—bahkan sudah terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah amplop putih. Hari ini, aku bersama dengan Satsuki berencana untuk mengirimkan surat ini ke pos. Selama perjalanan, Satsuki terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar.

Tak ada satupun perkataan gadis itu yang mampir kedalam benakku. Aku tengah sibuk.

Sibuk mengingat semua hal yang sudah kulakoni dalam hidupku.

Aku rindu akan kepingan memoriku yang kuyakini terdapat sosokmu didalam hidupku.

Mengingat bahwa sosok yang kucintai itu hanya dirimu tak cukup untukku. Aku ingin _dirimu_.

* * *

 **Tahun Keempat belas** _ **.**_

Aku lelah. Ingatanku tak kunjung kembali sementara orang-orang disekitarku mulai mengungkit masa lalu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui? Jangan gila, aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Hari-hari yang kujalani membuatku tertekan—dihantui bayang masa lalu yang tak kuketahui. Aku gelisah. Tentu saja. Rasa penasaranku akan sosokmu semakin hari semakin tak bisa kubendung. Hasratku akan dirimu semakin lama semakin besar.

Secarik kertas yang berisi coretan puisi cinta untukmu kuremat hingga kecil dan kulempar begitu saja ke keranjang sampah. Kepalaku terasa berputar, hatiku sakit tak karuan. Ada sebuah perasaan rindu yang membuncah—memaksa untuk keluar begitu saja.

Kumohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini.

Tanganku meraih sebuah figura foto berisi potretmu—sosok pemuda manis dengan mahkota teal sewarna langit musim semi yang indah.

Aku tersenyum kecil, manikku menatap sedih sosokmu.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau siapa? Kau ada dimana? Kenapa hanya kau orang yang tak menemuiku? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatmu? Kenapa aku hanya bisa mengingat bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat kucintai?"

Hanya hening yang terdengar. Tentu saja, mana mungkin sebuah foto berbicara? Sepertinya aku harus segera berkonsultasi lagi pada Shintarou. Sepertinya benturan dikepala tak hanya membuatku amnesia, tapi juga membuat otakku bergeser.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Siapapun dirimu, aku mencintaimu... dan merindukanmu."

* * *

 **Tahun Kelima belas**.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk merapikan apartemen yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Satsuki. Karena berkat gadis itulah, aku mengingat satu hal, bahwa aku dulu tinggal diapartemen sederhana ini, dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali meninggalinya. Entahlah, hawa apartemen ini begitu hangat—kehangatan yang tak asing untukku.

Tumpukan kardus yang menjulang menyambut kedatanganku yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Aku menghela napas, mungkin aku akan beristirahat nanti, lebih baik kurapikan tumpukan kardus ini.

Ruang tengah telah selesai kubereskan. Aku beranjak menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku tersenyum lega ketika mendapati tak terlalu banyak barang yang harus kubereskan. Hanya ada kotak kecil berisi alat tulis dan buku jurnalku dulu.

Tak membuang waktu, aku pun langsung merapikannya. Beberapa buku jurnal kubiarkan bertumpuk disisi meja, sementara sisanya, mungkin akan kusimpan di laci.

Dahiku mengernyit heran ketika mendapati banyak tumpukan kertas didalam laci. Tanganku bergerak mengambil sebuah kertas lusuh yang sudah menguning. _Heterochrome_ ku bergerak menyusuri tiap deret barisan disana.

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-20 Akashi-kun._

 _Aku tak menyangka, ternyata waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Rasanya baru saja kemarin aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke-19 untukmu._

 _Maaf, tahun ini aku hanya bisa memberimu sebuah buku. Kuharap Akashi-kun menyukainya._

 _Aku mencintamu._

Siapa?

Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri. Aku menggeram tertahan, tanganku kembali melipat kertas tersebut dan kembali menyimpannya dilaci. Kubawa tungkai kakiku keluar dari ruang kerja. Mungkin otakku belum sanggup untuk mengingat.

Tapi, aku sangat ingin mengingatnya. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?

Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju ruangan lain—kamar. Aku menghela nafas panjang tak kusangka, tumpukan kardus yang ada disini jauh lebih banyak ketimbang diruang tengah.

Satu-persatu barang mulai kukeluarkan. Mulai dari buku, boneka _piyo_ berwarna merah dan biru—aku bingung ketika mendapati benda ini—sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar terdiam ketika mendapati sebuah album foto berisi penuh akan potretku dan dirimu—

Beserta secarik surat duka.

Aku terdiam.

Tubuhku mendadak lemas.

Air mata jatuh tanpa kusadari.

Semua ingatan yang dulu hilang itu kembali. _Semua_ tanpa terkecuali.

Termasuk satu kenyataan...

Bahwa kau, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku...

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya, telah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu.**_

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Semua kenangan yang sempat terlupakan kini telah berhasil kuingat. Rasa sakit dikepalaku tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang bersemayam dihatiku.

Aku ingat dengan baik, bagaimana wajah manismu, senyummu, marahmu, bahkan tangismu. Aku ingat semuanya Tetsuya.

Termasuk saat kepergiaanmu. Aku masih ingat... bagaimana suasana duka kala itu. Kepergianmu yang mendadak membuatku—dan semua orang tercengang tak percaya. Masih tidak bisa menerima jika sosok malaikat sepertimu harus meninggalkan dunia secepat itu.

Padahal, hari itu aku ingin melamarmu, membawamu pergi kealtar bersamaku dengan sebuket mawar merah ditanganmu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Justru akulah yang membawa bunga itu—sebuket mawar merah kesukaanmu ke pemakamanmu.

Kau kejam, kau selalu saja bisa melampaui ekspetasiku, Tetsuya.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Album foto yang berada diatas pangkuanku kini telah basah oleh air mata.

Maafkan, aku karena sudah melupakanmu selama ini. Maafkan aku.

Aku mencintaimu.

* * *

Semua surat yang kutuliskan untukmu, akankah bisa mencapaimu?

Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi, namun aku tetap mencintaimu.

Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu sekali saja, walau dalam mimpi. Namun, kau kembali menghilang.

.

Semua surat yang kutuliskan untukmu, aku selalu mengirimnya untukmu selama 16 tahun ini.

Tapi tak satupun surat balasan darimu kudapatkan.

Tak ada satupun.

Namun, aku tetap menunggu,

Dan mencintaimu.

* * *

 **END.**

(hayuk ada yang mau nimpuk authornya? Lol, maafkan saya. Dan lagi, ini gaada adegan AkaKuronya :") /bunuhdiri)

(Entah perasaan saya saja atau emang beneran, saya merasa kalu ff ini gaje bin absurd. Maaf kalau tidak sampai feel dan tidak memuaskan. Saya sedang belajar menulis dengan menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama.)

(Kritik dan saran diterima, jadi... review minna-chin?)


End file.
